


I’m here

by Midnightmoons



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightmoons/pseuds/Midnightmoons
Summary: In which ruby and peridot comfort each other after their favorite blue gems leave them alone.





	I’m here

“Hey Peridot”, Ruby mumbled as she walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door as she walked over to sit next to the bathtub where peridot was currently laying in, watching the latest season of Camp Pining Hearts, the two of them more depressed than ever before.

Ever since the moment when Steven popped out of Pearl’s gem and told everyone that Rose was Pink Diamond, it’s been nothing but tension, sadness, the feeling of betrayal, and guilt.

The bathroom, which now housed two gems ever since Sapphire ran away, was starting to become like a hotel, as even Pumpkin and cat Steven that Garnet adopted lived in there now.

Peridot eyed her up and down. “You look like crap.”

”Thanks.”

As Ruby sat petting the cat and staring into its one blue eye she asked, “do you think they’ll ever be back?”

Peridot sighed and thought about it. I mean, they all knew that one day, even if thousands of years from now, at least one of them would be back, but what if something happened to them? Could homeworld have found them?

“well Sapphires only been gone three days and lapis is still, ah! I don’t know...” she sighed and slouched down even farther into the tub.

Ruby threw her hands up in the air frustratingly, making uncomprehendable noises.

”Ughhhhnrghh! Why do blue gems have to be so emotional!” 

Peridot patted her back softly, shaking her head. “tell me about it.”

When Sapphire went missing only days ago, they searched everywhere for her, but after searching and coming up with no trace of her, the other gems accepted that she didn’t want to be found and that she’ll come back on her own time, even though it was hard to get Ruby to accept it.

But, Ruby and Peridot came to enjoy each other’s presence, surprisingly, considering how upset and stubborn Ruby usually was. They found that talking to each other helped with what they were going through. They got to know each other a bit better in the few days they were in the bathroom together, although it was hard for Ruby to get used to at first. Even though she had her own room in the temple she had to admit that It got fairly lonely in there.

The soft, calming noise of rain droplets could be heard outside pattering on the window in the living room. They were the only two gems in the house, the others having gone on a mission, leaving Peridot and Ruby alone to grieve. 

Peridot looked over at the red gem a sudden feeling of sadness coursing through her. She was jealous of her. Ruby had _everything_. She had a gem who loved her unconditionally, who would do anything for her, who wanted to stay fused with her forever, who would never leave her; well, these past few days an exception considering the latest revelation. She had a family, the Crystal Gems, who also loved Ruby, Sapphire, and Garnet unconditionally. If she ever went missing, she wondered, would they even try to look for her? 

Truth be told, Peridot admired and looked up to Garnet, the most stable fusion she’d ever met. It fascinated her; Ruby, Sapphire, their whole relationship fascinated her. 

 _“Lapis could never love me like that, could she?”_ The small green gem thought to herself. 

Hell who was she kidding, she didn’t even know what it felt like, besides, Lapis was just a friend, who also managed to make her feel things, things she never felt before. Eventually, she just came to the conclusion that it was just from joy, sheer _joy_ from being around her. Her friend.

_”agh! Why am I always thinking about her? That clod, always making me miss her, and...hate her at the same time.”_

she sighed and slouched far into the tub. Her head was spinning. Lapis was the gem she was closest to on this planet, and she just left, and Peridot _hated_ herself for missing her so much. The blue gem treated her horribly; she took her home, was always emotional, she even broke her recording device, even though that was a long time ago, and when she left, she didn’t once look back, and Peridot hated her for it, but she missed her so much at the same time. If Lapis ever came back, their relationship would never be the same. Her and the blue gems relationship was one hell of a roller coaster that was for sure, but Peridot, stubborn as she could be, just wanted, needed, her blue friend back. Sure it wouldn’t be easy forgiving her, but she believed in Lapis, she believed that one day she would stop running, and realize all her flaws and mistakes she’s made and she would genuinely apologize to everyone for her behavior, and they’d get through all the problems they faced together. And sure her and Lazuli were on good terms for awhile but their relationship wasn’t exactly healthy, which Ruby had made her realize. She was constantly bending over backwards trying to make the blue gem happy, but she never returned it. And just when she thought Lapis had truly changed and gotten back to her...somewhat normal self, she fled. God, she missed that blue clod. And so did pumpkin.

Ruby on the other had was never too fond of the blue gem. there was something about her that seemed off in her opinion, although they had gotten to know each other a bit better since the baseball game against the Rubies of homeworld.

“At this point I wouldn’t be surprised if Sapphire joined Lapis on the moon, looking down at us laughing,” Ruby joked, but Peridot didn’t laugh. 

Instead, she wanted to change the subject to something more personal.

“Ruby, you seem to know a bit about love and relationships. So tell me ‘eternal flame,’ what is fusion...like?”

Ruby stared at her.

”Why?”

Peridot seemed taken aback by this. “Well, I-uh, I asked the question first!” 

Ruby chuckled a bit. Knowing exactly why she would ask this. The answer was simple. Lapis. Lately, Peridot had been asking Garnet more and more about fusion, but never actually got to have a proper conversation with the two gems who made her up about it.

”Well, it’s definitely easier to fuse and to stay fused when you have a gem that you love and trust with your life, who you would do anything for, but that’s just me,” Ruby stated, her voice getting quieter. 

“We’ve always had this...connection, but none of that even matters now. She’s gone and it’s all my fault. She probably thinks I’m so stupid. I- I’ve never deserved her have I? I’m always messing things up. God, even her future vision is messed up because of me!” She sighed, throwing her hands up into the air before putting her now steaming hands over her face. 

Peridot immediately perked up. “Hey, don’t say that. Sapphire probably doesn’t think that, she’s just upset.” Despite not being the best support system, she still attempted to cheer the _literal,_ steaming gem up.

”I know, it’s just...I don’t know what to think anymore.”

”me too.”

They sat for a few minutes in silence, thinking, until Peridot asked, “You don’t seem that upset over Stevens mom lying to you all.”

”I am, everything is just so hard confusing right now,” she responded sadly.

“I know how you feel,” Peridot agreed.

Ruby smirked and looked towards the green gem, an eyebrow raised.

”What?”

”You love her don’t you?”

”What?! Lazuli is just a friend, I wouldn’t call that “love,” She responded confidently.

”Cmon Peri, I know that you’re hurting right now and stuff, but you’re always thinking about her,” Ruby rolled her eyes playfully, more so at Peridots denial.

”so...?”

”You love her.”

”I do not!”

she sat for a moment, thinking and processing this information. Her and Lazuli were just friends and she knew that, but there was always this weird feeling that the green gem felt from just being around her.

Peridot then spoke, sitting up in the bathtub, pumpkin still in her lap, choosing her words carefully. “Well, what would you call it when you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, and to always want to make them happy, and when you just want to spend every moment with them, and that weird tingly feeling you get when you’re around them?” 

“I’d call that love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I started writing this before the extended promo of the new episodes airing on July 2nd came out, so there won’t be any of the “ruby trying to be independent” like we saw in the trailer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
